Sartana of the Dead
Sartana of the Dead is one of the main antagonists of El Tigre. Sartana is the most dangerous villain in El Tigre and is (apparently) the head of organized crime in Miracle City and Mannys/ El Tigres arch- nemesis. She is the grandmother of Django of the Dead She was voiced by Susan Silo Biography She is the one who gave Manny Rivera his scar. She is a skeleton and uses her mystical guitar to raise skeleton villains. And everytime her guitar is destroyed, she and her soldiers collapse into dust. In one episode, she was scheduled to wed Puma Loco, but does not. She found the seventh string for her mystic guitar, which will allow her to bring the forgotten dead to life and destroy Miracle City for good. After some attempts of playing the guitar fail, she smashes it down in frustration. This finally allows the forgotten dead to rise up out of ther graves and form a giant monster. They eventually stop in a town filled with dead townspeople and Dia de Los Muertos decorations. Frida is amazed at all the dead stuff, while Manny realises they are in the Land of the Dead. Abilities Breaking the laws of nature by raising dead people. Repair herself Able to manipulate others has great guitar playing skills and so forth. Enemies 'Manny Rivera/El Tigre ' *Frida *Rodolfo/Whie Pantera Puma Loco (Ironic,they were scheduled to marry) Zebra Donkey El Oso El Mal Verde Black Cuervo (possibly) Cactus Kid El Tarantula Manos Negra Comrade Chaos Voltura (Possibly) Lady Gobbler (Possibly) Titanium Titan (Possibly) Senor Siniestro General Chapuza (Possibly) Allies *Skeleton Soldiers *His Grandson, Django of the Dead Trivia * In the Nickpages, Sartana was named "skull". * Sartana is an homage to Carlos Sartana, with a visual resemblance of La Catrian, by Mexican engraver Jose Guadalupe Posada * Jorge R. Gutierrez has confirmed that Sartana is one of many children of La Muerte and Xibalba from the 2014 film The Book of Life. A broken heart had caused her to become and lose her god powers, causing her to be banished to the land of the living. * Sartana would appear to be inspired by the Mexican tradition of Dia de los Muertos, when decorated skulls and skeletons are used during the festival to remember loved and ancestros. * it is revealed in "The Good, The Bad, and the Tigre", it is revealed that she only invited the enemies she chained up, (who are Black Cuervo, Cactus Kid, Senor Siniestro, El Mal Verde, Alebrije Monster, El Tarantula, Comrade Chaos, Manos Negra) because they are her enemies. it is unknown why & (presumably) all of the supervillains are enemies of her. ** It is also revealed that she has a daughter (who is the mother of Django of the Dead). *It is revealed on the poster that she has a son named El Machete (who is half skeleton & half robot). *its never stated or explained why some of the supervillains who are chained up, are enemies of her. Although, since she is stated to be the most powerful and feared supervillain of Miracle City, is possible that she views the other supervillains as weaker than her Navigation [[Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Skeletons Category:Revived Category:In Love Category:Evil Creator Category:Necromancers Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Liars Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Big Bads Category:Supervillains